Sonic-Rise of the Steele Empire
by 300zs360
Summary: I have wanted to write this for a while. It is set in a futuristic apocaliptic Sonic world where the Steele Empire Rules over everyone. BTW the fan fic is not set in the Sonic Underground world. It was the closest I could find it the catagory section. So sorry about that, and I hope you enjoy reading, as I plan on writing more chapters on this fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog- The Steele Empire

Chapter 1

The lights are off in the room, and all is quiet, as Sonic sits on the bed, bruised and cut in multiple places. He sits with a face of deep thought, as he looks down and thinks back to how angry knuckles got in the battle. It was like his anger was powering him forward. What have they been doing to him. Sonic thoughts are suddenly interrupted by voices approaching the room. He hears two Steele guards "You did well pinkie, you just keep us happy and we'll make sure nothing happens to you". The door opens and Sonic sees a pink hedgehog get thrown into the room. She hits the floor with a thud. Without hesitation Sonic stands up, and with a struggle walks over to the pink hedgehog and helps her up. "Amy" he caressingly says, as he tries to get her gaze focused on him. She lifts up her head. She looks doped up, warn out "S..Sonic I don't feel to good". He hugs Amy tightly, pulling her close to him "Its Okay I got you" He looks towards the door with a face of hurt and anger.

Before

The arena is loud with excitement as the blue henge hog zooms in. He finds the Red Echidna at the other end of the gladiator like arena. There is a tense silence between the two combatants before Sonic speaks up "Knuckles remember who you are as you fight me" Knuckles narrows his eyes as he shouts back at Sonic "Survival old friend, that's all that matters now" he wastes no time. He fly's forward, In response Sonic speeds forward. It doesn't take long for them to come into harsh contact with one another.

Now

Amy and Sonic rest there tired, bruised and cut bodies. There exposed naked fur touches as they hold each other like are both made of porcelain . The arena has fallen quiet. There will be no more fights today.

Before

The blue hedgehog gets thrown backwards with force. It takes no time at all for Sonic to hit the back wall of the arena. The impact makes Sonic shout out in pain as his spin comes into contact with the wall. He sees the Echidna flying towards him, fists first and manages to jump out of the way. The Echidna flies down to Sonic's level, impacting the ground. The fight has been raging on for about ten minutes. A bruised, cut and warn out Sonic falls to the ground, coughing and weaving slightly. He finds the strength to lift up his head and look up at the red Echidna "Knuckles, _cough cough _remember who you are". As Sonic looks up at Knuckles he sees a sadness in his eyes before receiving a kick to the face. Blood splatters across his face from his nose, before everything goes black and his body goes limp.

Now

Sonic sits on the bed, still feeling pretty beat up and stiff. Tears fill his eyes but he resists crying. He hears a moaning behind him "morning, Sonic" He wipes his eyes. "oh, morning Amy, how did you sleep" "Well dispite, the bruises and the pain through my body. I slept okay" There is a little purse before Sonic turns to look at Amy. He strokes down her face. "I was worried about you last night" "Same" Amy responds before sitting up and kissing Sonic's necks lovingly. Sonic turns around and takes her in his arms and returns a kiss to the lips. Amy gently pulls back from the kiss and looks at Sonic with kindness in her eyes "Sonic I love you and I-I want to ask you if your okay, and I want an honest answer" "Amy we live in a complex where we are made to fight to live whilst outside of here the world burns. I don't think anyone's completely Okay" "That's not what I mean" "What do you mean" Sonic I um..." Amy" he starts to sound a little impatient "Tailes, you've been thinking about Tails and I want to help you deal" There is a long purse of silence which fills the room. Sonic looks at Amy with a face of anger and sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There is a purse before Sonic turns away from Amy. "I don't want to talk about Tails" "You've been thinking about him though" "Amy please drop it" he raises his tone as he continues to look away. "You never let me in Sonic, why". The blue hedgehog sighs "Because its the fight which matters, not what we are feeling" "You don't mean that "Her tone also raises. There is another extended silence before Sonic leaves the room, moving slowly. Tears fill Amy's eyes as she watches the blue hedgehog walk away. The door closes and the silence continues for a few seconds longer before Amy places her head in her hands and cries. She steps back to the wall and puts her back ageist the it before sliding down to the floor. The tears continue "Sonic please talk to me. She says through tears.

The blue hedge hog walks down the hall way with a face which hides anger and hurt, when he bumps into one of the guards. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not see the black panther in Steel Empire Armour. The panther looks down at him before picking the blue hedge hog up by the scruff of the neck and slamming him ageist the wall. "Where are you going little hedgehog" there is a little purse as Sonic looks directly into the Panthers eyes "I was going to get some air, have you got a problem with that" The Panther moves his face closer to Sonic's "Don't wonder to far, got me" He says nothing and continues to look at the Panther. The Panther puts him down harshly and walks on, leaving Sonic's back even more bruised then it was. He watches the panther leave, to see if he planned to walk into his and Amy's room, thankfully he doesn't.

Else where

In a small metal walled room, the red Echidna, Knuckles sits in the corner, looking into a camera which glares down on him from above. He tilts his head slightly to the right as he glares back at the lense. The room has been silent for some time now. The silence, the boredom, the knowledge that he is being watched gets too much. He stands up and yells in the cameras general direction "What do you want from me right now,a confession, my thoughts my feelings on Sonic. My doubts on Sonic. No god dam way, screw you"

From the Surveillance room a black cat looks in on the red Ecidna "He's a strong one isn't he" On the other chair next to her a green lizard looks at her and smiles sadisticly "We will see how strong he is when I have a go my dear. By the time I'm finished he will wish he hated that blue hedge hog". She looks his way "Be careful Nexus, we need him alive" "I know" he says back to the black cat, with the sadistic smile still on his face.

Back in the cell Knuckles punches the wall with his full might as he he shouts "Let me out of here so I can kick your asses half way to hell" His punches get more powered with every hit "Come on let me out"

Back in Amy and Sonic's room

She swings her hammer hitting an iron Dummy. As she takes out her anger on the iron dummy, a tear drops from her eye. She takes one last hit when she falls to her knees and wipes her eyes. There is a purse before she hears the door open. She turns "Sonic". It isn't sonic and before her stands a black panther. She sees the door get closed behind them, and then hears it get locked. She shakes as she looks up at the panther "Please don't". He laughs before grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed. She attempts to kick him. He grabs her foots and pulls off her red boot. He then takes off her other one, before jumping onto her and pulling her red dress down so that her pink, furry upper body shows. She shows no fear and looks up at him with a face knum of emotion as he pulls off her red dress and then rips off her little white panties, leaving her naked self fully revealed. "Remind me to kill you for this" she say looking up at him he grins down at her before she hears the door open up again, this time with more force "Get away from her now" she recognises the voice "Sonic"

Back in the surveillance room the green lizard looks at the camera which looks into Sonic and Amy's room. He then looks back at Knuckles . "I may start the torture now" "The black cat turns to him "Sure but keep him alive and ready for the next fight"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get away from her now" the blue hedghog yells. The guard turns to him "I told you to wait outside". There is a few second tense purse before Sonic zooms forward and attacks the panther, using his body to send him flying into the wall. As the Guard hits the wall Sonic feels a shock travle through his body. He moans in pain as he fights to stay on his feet. Amy sits up and grabs her little red dress to cover herself, as she looks at the blue hedge hog in pain. "Amy. I'm sorry" after speaking the words he falls to the floor. "Sonic" Amy tries to approach when the steel guard pushes her back. He walks over to the blue hedge hog and looks down on him with a face of fury. "You disobade and you used your power. You will regret that, little hedge hog. Sonic has no more fight in him as he lays on the ground, unable to fight, unable to be defient.

In the holding facility

Knuckles moans in pain as the devise clasped around his skull makes his head feel like its going to explode. "Forget it Doc, I'm not believing it". Nexus looks at Kuckles with a smile as he chuckles to himself. " Do you really believe, the hedge hog is your friend, that he is loyal, when you my friend haven't always been loyal to him" He moves closer to Knuckles as he continues to moan in in pain. "Will you stab him in the back now, when he needs you the most" "SHUT UP" Knuckles manages to shout. This makes Nexus laugh out loud. He then presses a button which makes the contrapsion around his head release him. He turns to look at Nexus with a brave look in his eye. "Your starting to believe. This is fantastic " "Bullshit Doc. I will never believe your lies" there is a purse before Nexus moves closer to knuckles and whispers in his ear "You already believe. Now get ready for your fight with the pink hedgehog. With any look you may kill her" Knuckles turns and growls at Nexus "Just wait doc the time will come when I'l kill you" The Lizard chuckles whilst responding " I look forward to seeing you try"

The room

The room is quiet as Amy craddles Sonic in her arms. She looks down at him with caring eyes. The room has been quitet for some time now and Amy is tired of crying. "Amy" Sonic whispers. "Sonic your awake" "Amy I..I..I'm sorry" She holds Sonic closer "Its ok Sonic, Its Ok if you don't want to talk about Tails, you don't have to" No I mean i'm sorry, but you have to fight Knuckles" "What. he nearly killed me last time" "I love you Amy, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him hurt you". She strokes down his face whilst responding "I know and thank you, so the fights tonight" Sonic just about manages to knod "If we weren't trapped in here I would suggest maybe a movie afterwards" She laughts as she smiles down on him "A movie would be lovely once we're out of here" "And then maybe a pick nick somewhere, I know a nice park not far from Station Square" Amy smiles down at him lovingly trying not to cry anymore "That sounds lovly Sonic" She grabs his head and moves moves in for a kiss their lips meet for a long passionate few seconds.

Back in the holding

The red Echidna sits at the corner of his cell and and looks up at the camera above him "What am I to you villains. I hate you. I fucking you all, especially you NEXUS. His voice echos through the room. I'm going to kill you. You won't no when, but its coming. I'm going to fucking kill you"

Else where Sonic rests his head on the fense as tears drip from his eyes. "Be strong Amy. Be strong". Amy awakes in the room after a long sleep and notices sonics absence. She sees her mallot in the corner and breaves haevily before grabbing the metal dummie and standing it next to her, Mallet at the ready.


End file.
